BrEak Out Chapter 1
by snif25
Summary: Lexxi and Jake are going against an organization that's against their kind..oh yea, Lexxi and Jake aren't human anymore. Can they beat the Organization? Will they be used as weapons? Keep reading as I upload the chapters to find out :D


_Italics=Voice through a machine _

**Bold=Thoughts **

Underline=Place, Change in time, Title

-Chapter 1-

-Intro-

In 2020, an organization focused on harnessing creature's, that appear human..but weren't, abilities. No matter the cost. Three kids took them out, but now evil entities are running amok. This is the story of these events..

-LakeWood Elementary-

"_Welcome back students! For those of you that are new here, Welcome to LakeWood Elementary! Right now you have recess until the bell rings. When that happens please go to your classes."_ -Principal

All of the students kept playing, ignoring the principal's Welcome speech.

A girl got out of her parent's car. "Bye Lexxi! See you after school!" Her parents called out to her.

"Bye!" The girl named Lexxi waved and smiled at her parents.

Lexxi (6) had black hair, which had a yellow lightning bolt on the right side of her head, that went a little past her shoulder.

** "Yay! I'm in 3****rd**** grade!"** She smiled and picked up her bag, which had a bunch of pins and buttons on it, and walked towards the classroom.

-Classroom 3-

There were a few students greeting the teacher, and a few walking back outside after ditching their bags.

Lexxi walked into the room and found her name on a desk. "Oh, this must be my desk." She whispered to herself.

Lexxi placed her bag on the desk and started walking back outside.

"Hey! Uhh..Lexxi? That's your name right?"

A voice came from somewhere behind Lexxi. She turned around and saw a blonde haired boy looking at her. He waved.

"Umm..your new here right? I'm Jake."

"Yup! I'm Lexxi, oh wait..you already knew that." She laughed slightly, somewhat out of seeing her stupidity.

Jake (7) walked towards her. "Do you know anyone here?" He looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Not really..but it's only the first day. I'm sure I'll make some friends soon."

"Well, you know me now right?" Jake smiled at Lexxi, but she felt he knew something..but she didn't know what.

"Friends?" He held out his hand to her.

"Friends." Lexxi smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

An alarm started blaring throughout the school.

Jake's eyes widened as he heard the voice on the intercom. "Oh come on..on the first day?"

_ "Sorry for interrupting your playtime..but this is an emergency. I'm going to have to ask you all to stand in a line. We are going to send out a wave of green light through the machine my men are bringing out. If any of you see people 'change' stay away from them. They will hurt you. Thank you for listening and following orders."_ -???

Jake yelled at the speaker. "No they won't, jerk!" He looked at Lexxi and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me. You have to get out of here. They will capture you if that light hits you. I'll explain more later. Take this, I'm going to distract them." He gave her a necklace with a star on it and ran out of the room before Lexxi you say anything.

Lexxi put the necklace on, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the room.

-Playground-

Lexxi saw Jake running towards the huge machine. She then saw the green light start flowing out of the machine. "Jake! Look out!"

Jake ran into the light and black wings sprouted out of his back. He glanced back at Lexxi. "Run!" Jake flew at the machine.

Lexxi started running as fast as her little legs could take her. **"What's happening..?"**

Jake landed on the guy that was controlling the machine. "Leave us alone for once!" He turned and saw that the light was catching up to Lexxi.

"No!" He picked up the man he had kicked by the collar of his shirt. "How do you turn it off?!" The man had fear in his eyes and couldn't say anything cause of it. Jake knocked the man out and turned to see the light hit Lexxi.

The light absorbed itself around Lexxi. "Ahh!! J-Jake?! What's happening?!" Black cat ears and a tail appeared on Lexxi. "Huh?!"

Two men had snuck up behind Jake and grabbed his arms, holding him down. Jake tried to fly away. "Let me go! I'm not going to be your lab experiment!" He kicked and flailed his arms, trying to get free.

Lexxi glared at the men. "Let him go!" She ran at them and jumped at one of the men. Lexxi was hissing and her tail was flicking side to side as she clawed at him. "Go away!"

Jake stared at Lexxi as she ran up and tackled the guy. Jake turned and punched the other guy, who was in shock that a little girl just took down his partner, in the face. Jake pulled Lexxi off of the guy, who had gotten knocked out when he hit the ground.

"Lexxi! Lexxi, come on! They found us! Lexxi?! Wake up! Lexxi?!...."


End file.
